Rain
by Toni-Believes-In-Magic
Summary: Gendrya Week. Modern!AU *Rated T because I'm paranoid.*


A/N: I think I got my mum to ship Gendrya, which is really awesome because she doesn't usually ship things from Game of Thrones. This is a Modern!AU, I wasn't sure if I should write a platonic relationship or a romantic relationship between the two of them so I went with sort of platonic though romantic may be there if you squint.

Arya Stark didn't know how she ended up on the streets at 4am in the morning, in the rain. She also didn't know why Gendry Waters' was the first person she called to pick her up, it was true they were friends but it's not like they were best friends, being honest she preferred a lot more people than him but at least he was better than Joffrey, Sansa's boyfriend who decided it would be fun to lock Arya's room from the outside so she couldn't get out. What did Sansa see in him? He certainly wasn't attractive and in Arya's opinion he was a little shit with a sadistic personality.

Arya did actually like the rain, when she was younger it rained a lot and was dark where she was, because woman were always tougher in the North, unlike Sansa, who Arya claimed was accidentally placed in the North and belonged in the South, didn't like the warm humid weather, it was too much for her to bare. Even the rain was fucking warm, that wasn't normal for Arya.

Arya also wouldn't blame Gendry if he told her to fuck off, it's too early and he probably had work tomorrow morning, unlike Arya he wasn't rich, he was from a lower class family, lived with his uncle Tobho Mott who took him in when his mother died then kicked him out when he was 17, he got a small flat and lived with his room mate Hot Pie who Arya actually likes.

* * *

At 4:03 in the morning Gendry wasn't expecting a call from a short dark haired girl, she never usually phones him unless it's an emergency, even though they were friends they had went through a rough patch when Gendry and a woman named Melisandre who was older than himself got together, Arya had claimed she wasn't jealous but it was obvious that she was but their relationship didn't last long and they both rekindled their friendship.

Gendry aimlessly picked up his ringing phone, not looking who was calling and clicked the answer button.  
"Hello?" He asked into the phone, sounding sleepy, he was already half way asleep again.  
"Gendry?" Arya asked, she sounded as though she had been crying, which she had.  
"Arya what do you want?" Asked Gendry, quite alarmed, it must have been urgent as Arya never called sounding tired or like she had been crying.  
"I've been locked out." Arya told him, "You don't have to come and pick me, I was just phoning to see if I could stat at yours."  
"No, no, I'll pick you up." Gendry rushed out, "You outside the house or somewhere else?"  
"Outside the house, on the curb." Arya told him, hanging up the phone and waiting for Gendry to pick her up.

Ten minutes of waiting outside of the home she was staying in, Gendry Waters' car pulled up near Arya, the rain was pouring and it could probably be like something from a stupid romance novel which Arya can't stand.  
Gendry got out of the car which was almost as old maybe even older than him and sat down beside her.  
"What happened?" Gendry asked her which made Arya shrug.  
"I done nothing, just Joffrey, what does she see in him?" Arya questioned him, even though Gendry had never met Joffrey he knew he was a dick who got daddy's company and was probably in the closet about his sexuality and his mum didn't want to think of him as gay. (My mum actually does believe Joffrey is gay, I have nothing wrong with homosexuality, be any sexuality you want! You don't even really need to have a sexuality because I know I don't.)  
"So they kicked you out for nothing?" Asked Gendry, raising an eyebrow.  
"They locked me in my room so I climbed out the window and ended up down here and rang you." Arya told him, neither cared that they were both drenched or that it was pitch black apart from the lights projecting from Gendry's car.  
"We should go before they phone the police for us sitting on_ private property_." Gendry told her, sitting up then grabbing her hand and pulling her up. The two them walked to his car and he began driving to his flat.  
"Not many people would do that." Arya told him.  
"Not many people have a friend like you, you would literally kill me if I didn't pick you up." Responded Gendry, pulling into his parking space, getting out the car he waiting for Arya to get out and then locked it.  
"You're a good friend, Gendry." Arya told him, standing on her tip toes, placing her lips to his right cheek.


End file.
